An act on impulse
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: At bill and fleur's wedding reception ron finds hermione with an unexpected guest for him anyway and thats when he decides to act on impulse. In the story i saw 10 men and two women i meant 8 men and yes there is alittle something from the notebook.


A soft ballad of Claire de la loon was being played by the orchestra; a group of 10 men and two women dressed in black, one women playing the oboe, and the other the cello, four of the men playing violins, two playing the viola and one man playing the bass and one man playing the harp, in the far left corner, tiny rings of champagne glasses were being heard as some of the guests were toasting to number of different things, and the clinking of silverware hitting the plates. it was followed by an assortment of laughs ranging from deep male voices to squeaky lady laughs. All of this excitement resulted to the wedding reception of Bill Weasely and Fleur Delacore-Weasley.

Guests formed underneath a large tent, decorated with white clothed round tables, and an assortment of different plants such as yellow and white daffodils and umbrella sized flowers all provided by Professor Sprout. The sun was shining; the bride was dashing in her white fluorescent wedding dress, as well as the groom. Everyone seemed to be happy except for Bill's younger brother, Ronald Weasley. It wasn't because of his brother getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world, and Ron's first crush, it was because of all the people the bride and groom had to invite, why in the hell did it have to be Viktor Krum? The "Bulgarian pumpkin head," as Ron describes him. Why was Ron jealous of this stunning young Quidditch player? Because out of all the girls he could have chosen to take to the Yule Ball in fourth year he chose Hermione Granger. Although her hair was undeniably frizzy, her teeth stuck out a bit, and she had a serious issue with reading Hogwarts: A History more than once, she was the only girl Ron could tolerate, even though he argued with her all the time he still had this little voice inside him telling him that he should make a move.

Ron sat at the bride and grooms table slouching in his chair, his arms were folded, his eyes glaring, his teeth gritting, at the sight of the Bulgarian chatting her up, making her laugh, touching her bare shoulder. Today, she looked irresistible and filled out. Her top half of hair formed a crown at the top of her head while the bottom half layed on her shoulders in loose curls. Her red satin dressed formed a straight line across her breasts, and formed to her sides as the skirt flowed out like a bell. Her legs were showing, they were shiny and strong, and sexy. Ron had never seen this much of Hermione before, and was starting to know why as the ache in pants wouldn't stop.

"Why don't you just ask her to dance?" Harry said suddenly, and sat down next to Ron.

"Yeah right Harry, why would I want to do that?" Ron said in a hopeful expression.

"Because you want her, but you can't have her."

Ron looked the other way and said, "I could have any one I want."

"No.. no you can't" Harry laughed

"Looks like she's having a grand ole' time with Vicky, wouldn't want to mess that up." Ron said staring at the couple.

"Yes you would. You know what she told me last night?"

"What?"

"She said that she didn't kiss Viktor, he kissed her, and she said she told him she was waiting for love and that he wasn't it." Harry said trying to get his point across.

"What does that mean?" Ron said absentmindedly.

"Ron you are so oblivious."

"How am I oblivious?" Ron asked Harry. Harry smiled and shook his head, but didn't answer.

Ron didn't care though he was too busy staring at what Viktor was going to next. The rage was building up inside him; he couldn't stand seeing her laugh at Viktor's dim-witted jokes. He wanted to get up walk right up to them and grab Hermione; in fact that's what he did. Leaving Harry behind, Ron got up from his chair walked right up to the couple and grabbed Hermione's had pulling her away from Viktor, and dragging her into the house, he wasn't trying to be violent with her but she tried resisting him and turning back. "Ron!" she yelled. "Ron what are you doing!" she yelled again. Trying to remove her wrist from his hand, she was successful because he let her go. "Will you... Will you just come with me into the house so I can talk to you?"

"Talk to me? Talk to me about what you dragged me away from my conversation from Viktor, in some sort of violent rage, because you want to talk to me?" she yelled questioningly.

"Well, Yeah, what else?"

"Ughh, you are never going to get through your pea sized brain are you?" She turned away, and then he pulled her back again. And smashed his lips on to hers, ravaging her mouth with his he placed his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him. She broke away breathing heavily, "People are going to see." She whispered enough to get her point out when he placed his lips on hers again. He pulled away, and turned toward the burrow, "Come on." He said grabbing her hand and leading her into the burrow. His mother was in the kitchen.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Umm, showing Hermione my new Chudley Canons set." He lied. "Ron I don't want to see th.." Ron looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh, right."

"We'll be down later Mrs. Weasley."

Ron led her upstairs, when they made it to his bed room he slammed her back into the door and kissed her again; Hermione reached her hand behind her back to open the door and stumbled into his room, still snogging, she stumbled back onto his bed and brought him down with her. "Ron I've never done this before." She said staring into his blue eyes.

"Me neither but if my first time is with you, then it's worth it."

Ron got off the bed, and so did Hermione, they stood on either side of the bed and stared at each other. Ron took off his tie and tuxedo shirt first, and then Hermione unzipped her dress from the back and pulled it off so she was only wearing her shoes and undergarments. Ron pulled off his shoes and socks, and Hermione pulled of her shoes as well. Ron then pulled off his pants, and stood in his boxers, and Hermione removed her bra, Ron couldn't help looking at her beautiful supple breasts, it was his turn, he pulled off his undergarments and was now standing naked. Hermione looked at his penis and took a deep breath; she then removed her red cotton knickers. Both stood there for a moment admiring each others bodies. Hermione climbed into Ron's bed and he did the same after. Ron swallowed and moved over on top of Hermione; Hermione smiled and brought him down to her lips. Ron reached down, and slid his index and middle fingers into her hot wet centre, and wiggled them around, he moved his lips away from hers and started kissing her neck and shoulders, Hermione whimpered and moaned softly, so she wouldn't be heard by the wedding guests. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione said suddenly.

Ron stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"We'll, it's just you're naked and I'm naked and I... just want to know what do you think about when you are having sex with someone?"

"You should know you're the bookworm."

"That doesn't mean that I read about sex, Ronald." Ronald leaned his head down on her cheast and waited until she was done talking.

"Are you supposed to think about the person you're with or other things like what you are supposed to today?"

"I don't know Mione. Look we don't have a lot of time before someone comes up here and catches us in the act."

"Okay" Hermione said. ""You may enter me now."

Ron smirked, and kissed her. Hermione spread her legs and Ron slid his member inside her, Hermione's sudden impulse was to moan loudly but didn't, instead she dug her nails into his back, he thrusted back and forth inside her until they were both too tired to go on. Ron rested his head upon her chest once more. They were both panting as Ron looked up into Hermione's eyes, and she looked into his.

"I'm impressed." She said softly.

"Well, I'm in love." Ron replied.


End file.
